Heta Ronpa
by EmmalineNakamura
Summary: Arthur Kirkland a normal high school student one day gets a letter from Heta-oni high school telling him he won a lottery and was accepted. But what will happen to him there for it is not the same inside as out. Contains character death and sadness. Romerica and Usuk
1. Introduction

Hi I've been writing this story for a while and I thought I'd upload it.

I have not given up on any other stories either.

I do not own Dangan Ronpa or Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

Francis Bonnefoy SHSL Flirt

Feliciano Vargas SHSL Cook

Ludwig Beilshmidt SHSL Prefect

Mathias Køhler SHSL Drunkard

Lukas Bondevik SHSL Fighter

Brihanna James SHSL Know-it-all

Marie Bonnefoy SHSL Swimmer

Alfred SHSL Baseball player

Arthur Kirkland (good luck)

Honda Kiku SHSL Otaku

Vladamier Dimitri SHSL Shamen

Vash Zwingli SHSL Soldier

Roderich Edelstein SHSL Composer

Wang Yao SHSL Heir

Oliver Johnson SHSL Canibal

Aaron Johnson SHSL Player (not sport)

Lovino Vargas SHSL Gambler

Keelan Kirkland SHSL Writer

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo SHSL Hearthrob

Emmaline Nakamura SHSL Sweeper (Hockey)

Georgie Dunn SHSL Shopper

Mint Haran SHSL Idiot

Cean (Pronounced She-Ann) SHSL Volatilist /?/ (Short-Temper)

Coddie Rodehls SHSL Weakling

Paul Rian SHSL Violant

Heracles Karpusi SHSL Deep Sleeper /How he got in I will never know/

Sadik Adnan SHSL Mask-Maker

Tamara Gibbons SHSL Polo player

Tom Riddle SHSL Volleyball player

Ben Riddle SHSL Basketball player

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

'I had no idea standing in front of this school what it had in store for me'

Is what the students must be thinking now. A school called Heta-oni took 30 students a year and spat out the most remarkable person out. 'Only 1 person graduates each years with full colours all the others are stripped of their SHSL and sent home.' Is what the public were told. The last person to graduate (Lora Zwingli) donated £200 Billion to charity, became and eco-warrior and stopped all killings in 2 islands and went to live there.

But this remarkable school was not the same inside as it was out.


	2. Chapter 1:Orientation

Hey I don't own Hetalia or Dangan Ronpa.

Enjoy, Rate & Review.

Francis Bonnefoy - France

Feliciano Vargas - Italy

Ludwig Beilshmidt - Germany

Mathias Køhler - Denmark

Lukas Bondevik - Norway

Brihanna James - Berlize (just love the country name it's in )

Marie Bonnefoy - Seychelles

Alfred - U.S.A

Arthur Kirkland - England

Honda Kiku - Japan

Vladamier Dimitri - Romania

Vash Vogel (sorry put Zwingli in last chapter, he is NOT related to liechtenstien he adopted her) - Switzerland

Roderich Edelstein - Austria

Wang Yao - China

Oliver Johnson (couldn't use kirkland as they're not related) - 2P!England

Aaron Johnson - 2P!America

Lovino Vargas - Romano

Keelan Kirkland -

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Spain

Emmaline Nakamura - Corsica (island of the coast of france)

Georgie Dunn - Georgia

Mint Haran - Peru

Cean - Chile

Coddie Rodehls - Costa rica

Paul Rian - Puerto rico

Heracles Karpusi - Greece

Sadik Adnan - Turkey

Tamara Gibbons - Argentina/Wales (haven't worked it out yet)

Tom Riddle - Albania

Ben Riddle - Bosnia

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Orientation<p>

Arthur couldn't believe he was standing at the gates of THE Heta-Oni mansion. The best school in the world. He couldn't believe he was accepted to the school of legends. He took in a rattling breath and stepped bravely into the school. It was beautiful. Flowers everywhere, Gold and silver candlesticks and... and... and then Arthur passed out.

* * *

><p>When he came to he found he was in a classroom. It was rather plain and quite old-fashioned. It had a blackboard and chalk at the front. There was no sign of electronics in this room. The light came from lots of candles in jars around the classroom. There was no extravagance like in the opening room it had plain black walls and no windows. He struggled to his feet and saw a note on his desk that he had missed. It said 'Be in the gym at 7:00' He glanced at his watch it read 6:59. He had one minute. He tore down the corridor and passed room after room checking for the gym. He finally came to a blue and white door that said 'GIM' on it in peeling letters. Apparently some-one couldn't spell. He stepped through the door and was met by stares and...<p>

"YOU'RE LATE SOLDIER" A blond german boy who he remembered to be the Prefect Ludwig.

In the room there were 26 other people standing around so 3 others were missing.

Then a girl with black hair and sapphire eyes walked in calmly. She wore black leggings and a t-shirt. The t-shirt was black and had a picture of a monster which said 'come to the dark side we have cookies. She had long black boots with a 2 inch heel. It had purple laces.

"YOU'RE LATE TOO. SUCH TARDINESS VILL NOT BE EXCUSED. Ve (ze on time vones) have already been acquainted zo you are?"

"Mon cher do not shout I 'ave an 'eadache anyway I'm..."

Another person burst in. He was wearing a green hoodie and an eye mask. His mask was amazing. It had gold plating around the outside and silver brushes around the eye holes. It was made of white porcelain. The patterns were very intricate and were in a soft, baby blue colour. He was also wearing black jeans. He held his chest and was clearly out of breath.

"Hey I'm very sorry I'm late I'm Sadik Adnan, nice to meet ch'ya"

Then an announcement shattered the silence.

"WhoWhoWhoWho~ This is the headmaster be in the speech room in 10 minutes also Sadik as you were last you get the job of picking up Heracles as he's fallen asleep in classroom 221B. Have fun~"

All of the students trudged out and as they parted with Sadik Arthur heard him grumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>They were all in the hall including Heracles (who had been dropped on arrival but still didn't wake)<p>

Then quite suddenly a polar bear cub shot up and landed on the table at the front.

"Hello I'm Kumajiro your headmaster and you are all here for the rest of your lives. WhoWhoWhoWhoWho~ If you want to leave then kill someone and then we'll see. Have fun~"

It was silent. Not the nice silence. It was the silence that pressed on your eardrums and threatened to burst. Even the wispy snoring of Heracles had disappeared.

"This is a sick joke please let it be a sick joke." A girl with dark green eyes and short black hair was shaking.

A blonde guy went and put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Ma Cherie but I don't sink so" He looked very sad and had a french accent.

Then there was an announcement.

"The dorms will be as follows:

Sadik Adnan & Heracles Karpusi

Ludwig Bielshmidt & Kiku Honda

Lukas Bondevik & Mathias Køhler

Francis Bonnefoy & Vladamier Dimirti

Marie Bonnefoy & Georgie Dunn

Cean & Mint Haran

Roderich Edelstein & Vash Zwingli

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo & Lovino Vargas

Tamara Gibbons & Emmaline Nakamura

Brihanna James & Feliciano Vargas

Oliver Johnson & Aaron Johnson

Alfred & Arthur Kirkland

Keelan Kirkland & Yao Wang

Paul Rian & Coddie Rodehls

Tom Riddle & Ben Riddle"

Arthur looked around and asked the french boy

"So where and who is Alfred .?"

"SHSL All-star and you won't be able to miss 'im"The french boy replied

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND, DUDE, DORMIE" A loud american accent rang out

"Here" Arthur who was standing beside the American said rudely

Unaffected the american shouted "OH HEY DUDE WANNA GO"

Arthur turned toward the door "If you don't burst my eardrums first"

This time the american looked a bit hurt but he smiled and said "sorry dude wanna go now"

* * *

><p>They walked along corridor after corridor finally ending up at a red corridor and walked along until they found a door. It read 'Alfred and Arthur Kirkland' A thought then struck Arthur. "Alfred what does the F stand for?"<p>

"Franklin" He said (smugly for some reason) They walked into their room and found a scarlet king-sized bed, 2 mahogany bedside tables, 2 authentic lamps, a round, wooden diner table, a 5-inch, plasma screen, t-v /Helsing abridged/, 3 video cameras and an unlocked toilet.

"A-Are we meant to sleep in the same bed?" Arthur asked his eyes widening

"Dude there's no lock on the toilet." Alfred said ignoring what Arthur had said.

"Was this a one person room?" Arthur wondered out loud.

The evil polar bear appeared grinning "Bingo, we had to expand to let more people in!" After that he disappeared again.

"Artie as much as I love ya I don't want to sleep with ya. Can you switch dorms with Vladamier?" Alfred as he stood up

Arthur looked at him "Have you got a crush?"

"We've been dating for 2 years." Alfred looked away, it seemed as though he was determined not to make eye contact.

An announcement rang out "WhoWhoWhoWho, no switching dorm or face punishment."

"Guess not sorry" Arthur said apologetically

"Not ch'ya fault" Alfred said walking toward the door

Then there were several rings at the door bell and Alfred open it and Vlad fell on him. Vash was standing behind him as well.

"Alfie, draga are you alright? Do we have to sleep in the same bed as other? Do we have to kill people? Are we here forever? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Vlad seemed very scared. Alfred patted his back very gently and stroked his back.

"Calm down Vlad. We'll be ok and baby I don't we have choice at the bed bit."

"Ok I'm calm. *he turned to Arthur* I'm Vladamier Dimitri SHSL Shaman."

"Nice to meet you" Arthur said

"Hello Arthur" Vash said as Arthur turned to him.

"Vash how are you?" Arthur asked him politely

"Good" Vash said cordially

"Bummer about sharing a bed" Arthur said looking down

"Ours has two beds" Vash replied

"How is that fair?" Arthur said looking up annoyed

"I secretly wish there was one" Vash whispered

"WHAT?! VASH SWITZY LYRA VOGEL YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! That's like the prefect saying screw the rules I have money or Alfred saying sport sucks" Arthur shouted surprising the other people.

"JESUS ARTHUR OLLY IGGY KIRKLAND COULD YOU SHOUT ANY LOUDER?" Vash shouted back

"Yes actually" Arthur chuckled back

"Bonjour mes cheries" Said a the blonde frenchman as he slunk in

"Why is everyone coming into our dorm?" Arthur said exasperated

"EVERYONE, KITCHEN, NOW!" Shouted the german who had just walked in.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone talked and kinda divided into groups with people they got on with.<p>

The an announcement rang out.

"Night-time is in effect the dining room will be locked momentarily."

They all said goodnight and headed for their rooms. Arthur and Alfred lay as far away as possible in the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the school in a dark room a person stepped out of the shadows and grinned. "It has begun have fun SHSL Students." Their grin doubled.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was not the same the next day as it had been before.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2:The first trial

Tamara Gibbons - Argentina

Okay new chapter my play is over so I have more time.

I own nothing but Oc's

Chapter 2: The first murder

Arthur and Alfred woke up and went to the Cafeteria they passed lots of people on their way.

When they got to the Cafeteria they found 2 people sitting in the chairs. They walked up to them and sat down.

'Hey'

No answer

'Who are you two again?'

No answer again. They sat in silence until Alfred said ' You know I can't hear them breathing'

They got up and Arthur took one of their hands. It was stone cold.

Alfred screamed.

Some people ran in.

'Hey Paul wasn't in his bed.' Said the first

'Neither was um… Keen?' Said the second

'Cean' The first told the second

'Zion?' The second tried. The attempts were getting worse by the second.

'No' It kept on going back and forth like a tennis match

'Xion?'

'No'

' ?'

'No how did you even get that? You can't even say his name right!'

'It's a dude?'

'Yes he was a dude!'

'Btw who screa…OMG! AHHHHHH!'

'Mint wha...'

'The bodies of Ceal Ann and Paul Rian have been found. Class trial will commence in 3600 seconds better get going on the investigation.'

As soon as this announcement had rung out Ludwig, Francis and Vlad ran in.

They were all talking scared but Mint who said 'So they're like dead?'

'No vay Genius!' Ludwig shouted, he looked very much shaken.

'So is one of us ze murderer?' Francis asked looking round. They couldn't trust each other now whoever did this had destroyed the feeble strand of trust that had hung inside them.

'Yep' Said Kumajiro as he appeared ' Watched it all so I can make a verdict. Not telling who though. You have to figure out and you better get going the clock's ticking. Have fun!' He then disappeared again.

'Omg one of us was that uncool?' Mint said looking astonished

'Yes Mint. I know you're known for being shallow and stupid but Geez!' Coddie said rolling his eyes.

'Let's split into pairs and try and figure this out.' Arthur said as he stepped forward ready to stop a fight

1 hour later

'Welcome to the class trial so let it begin' Kumajiro said happily

'I think it was a combined effort of Alfred and Arthur' Coddie said accusingly

'And that's why I screamed and alerted everyone? Of course that makes sense' Alfred said sarcastically

'Trying to be clever' Tom joined in

'Alfred as much as I love him is a bit dim' Vlad countered

'I think it was Coddie, Caleb or Aaron.' Arthur said stopping an argument that would surely have started.

'Why me?' Caleb asked

'It wasn't me or Al, Vlad was still asleep when checked him, Mint's an idiot, Keelan was meeting with Ben, Tom, Marie, Emmaline, Antonia, Vargas twins, Ludwig, Mara and Vash. Yao, Roderich and Sadik were checking up on Heracles. Francis, Brihanna and Kiku were by the swimming pool. Lukas and Mathias were …busy. Lastly Oliver, he might have helped but then the corpses wouldn't be there.' Arthur explained

'Alibis guys.' Alfred told them

"WhoWhoWhoWho I just remembered I forgot to mention something if you get the culprit right then they get punished for upsetting the peace but if you get it wrong they get to leave and you all get punished. WhoWhoWhoWho!"

"OMG this is life and death"

"What can we do?"

"What if we get it wrong?"

"We'll all d-die?"

Everyone was panicking except for Arthur and Coddie. Coddie put up his hand.

"Guys stop worrying. It was me; I can't bear the thought of you all dying."

"And yet you killed Paul and Cean?" Brihanna asked as she burst into tears.

Arthur went over and gave Brihanna a tissue.

"Calm down. I'd like to hear the full story Coddie."

"It's the least I can do. Caleb made some breakfast and set out 2 plates and left. It looked so delicious but since I'm so weak Cean and Paul overpowered me and started to eat. I went into the kitchen and saw a small vile of poison. I remembered my baby brother he was born last week I needed to see him. I shouted I'd make them some drinks and they laughed but said sure. I made them some drinks and put a drop of poison in each. I served them out then left. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"Well sorry won't serve as a punishment. Time to cast your votes will you be right or oh so wrong." Kumajiro told the students excitement spreading across his sickening face

A panel appeared in front of them and all of them including Coddie pressed him as culprit.

"YEP the killer was Coddie Rodehls SHSL Weakling." Kumajiro shouted happily "Now punishment time."

A silver collar shot out and pulled Coddie through many small doors bumping his head badly to a circus. A clown loomed over him and his eyes widened with fear. A panel shot up above 'The poke of death'. Then the clown started laughing again and again, louder and louder until a loud crack and pop reverberated around the ring. Coddie's neck had broken from trying to not look. Also his eardrums had burst. Then the clown's arm shot out and poked him. The faster and faster until it was a blur of white glove and blood flying. When the clown drew away all signs that the thing on the pole had once been alive were gone.

No one spoke. Even Mint and Alfred were lost for words. Then Kumajiro burst the silence.

"Wohoo! That was awesome can't wait till the next one"

"You barbaric little shit" Caleb had lost it he raised his fist and punched Kumajiro in the face.

"No violence against the headmaster" Kumajiro screamed. As much as they all hated Kumajiro for some reason they pitied the little bear getting beaten up until a bright beam shot out of nowhere and Caleb was dust.

"I wasn't gonna tell but now I will. Caleb knew about the rule of the trial also he knew about Coddie's baby brother. Who set out 2 breakfasts and not three? They never did get along" Then Kumajiro disappeared leaving them all shocked and confused. One by one they trudged back to their rooms.

None of them spoke again that night.


	4. Chapter 3: No place in a school

Hello and here's another chapter. Sorry I've been away it's just I've got a GCSE next school term and am very nervous.

Chapter 3: Has no place in a school

**Arthur Pov:**

I woke up and remembered everything that had happened the day before. I saw the dead bodies, then the guilt on Coddie's face, then his broken face. I felt responsible. I was the main pusher in the case maybe if I hadn't pushed so hard Coddie wouldn't have died, but everyone else would have and Coddie would have felt responsible. This is a lose lose situation. I looked over and I saw Alfred huddled in a ball, he was sobbing.

Then an announcement rang out. "Hey after the exitement of last night I'm pumped so meet in the Gym in 10 minuts. Be late and face punishment. Also Sadik bring heracles."

I gently pushed Alfred and he woke up.

"What is it Artie?" He was obviously still shaken so I didn't press about his nickname for me.

"We have to be in the gym in ten minuts." I said then stood up. I went into the bathroom got changed and left,

* * *

><p>In the gym everyone was huddled. Most people were scared. A few people were crying. Loosing four people to this bear in one day was just to much.<p>

"Okee everyone is here now. Motive time." He shouted with glee

"Motive?" I thought out loud.

"WhoWhoWhoWho, motive for murder."

"No! It won't happen again! No more murder." Shouted the Hockey girl

"That's rich from you. Like your memories of last year that no-one else has?"

"Lea what does he mean?" Asked the small know-it-all

"I have no idea" said Lea grinding her teeth. She obviously did but I wanted to know something different.

"What do you mean by 'Memories of last year that no-one else has' This is our first year here, isn't is?" I asked

Lea jumped at my question. "Yeah it is! How can I have memories of something that never happened? Stupid bear."

The bear huffed "Anyway motive. I have cards with secrets that you don't want people to know on. Or in some cases the cards say things that will cause you to want revenge."

He handed some cards out. Mine said 'Someone in this room who is a hockey player killed three of your brothers'. That was a complete lie. I spoke o my brothers less than a week a go. Anyway she is actually a very nice person off the field. She wouldn't hurt a fly off field and my brothers don't play hockey.

"This is stupid and obviously not true." I said looking at the bear

"I'm sad to say everything on those cards is true." He said with the air of someone who just got given a giant box of sweets. "Well go out and kill to your heart's content" He then disapeared. Then reappeared "Also the next floor is open." Then disapeared again. I started to walk away but was stopped by Lea.

"Your Arthur Kirkland?" She asked

"Yes" I answered

"I'm Emmaline Nakamura, anyway what did your card say?" She said quickly

"Th-that you killed three of my brothers." I stutered wondering why she was asking this.

"Oh. Do you believe it" She seemed very unaffected that I just told her someone told me she committed murder

"No" I answered truthfully

"Good. Anyway revenge is not welcome in a school. Especially not this one." She then left. What a weird person. Then I remembered. Wan't she french. She wasn't speaking with a french accent. And she is definately acting differently.

I went and walked up to Feliciano.

I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Feliciano." I said politely

"Ciao Arthur" He sobbed "Can you come and let me make you some pasta? It would really help to cheer me up." He gave me giant puppy eyes and I gave in.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later he and I were sat round a table having pasta. He was a brilliant cook and I told him so. He brightened up and smiled. I feel like his world revolves around pasta but I do understand him more.<p>

* * *

><p>Afterwards Ludwig came and dragged Feliciano upstair and I followed. I had nothing better to do. There was a running track and I decided to watch as Ludwig forced Feliciano to run round the track for more than 2 hours. After Feliciano torture- I mean exersise I decided to back to my room and soon I fell asleep on my side.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>? Pov:<strong>

I whispered to my master. "Nice motive today the murderer will soon die. She tried to defy us."

"Make sure of it and try to not get found out. Not that I care" He broke out into his laugh and I slunk back to my room. Nobody saw me.


	5. Chapter 4:The infirmary

So hi next chapter when I'm at home I update way more. So enjoy! Also I own nothing

Chapter 4: Infirmary

**Arthur's Pov:**

When I woke I noticed Alfred was missing. I looked all around for him but he was missing. I went to the dining room but he still wasn't there. Feliciano was talking with Ludwig when I walked over.

"Guten morgen Arthur. Vat's wrong you look vorried?" Ludwig asked in a regal manor

"I can't find Alfred anywhere" I told them "Have you seen him?"

"No but he might have just gone for a walk" Feliciano said happily.

"Feli ven somevone goes missing here ve have to assume ze vorst" Ludwig told Feli

"I'll 'elp you look" Said Emmaline. Her french accent had returned.

"Fuck yeah I'll help as well. Anything for this babe" Aaron winked at Emmaline. She wacked him in his head. We went upstairs and started looking.

* * *

><p>Then we decided to split up. Vlad, who had joined us, came with me. Aaron, much to Emmaline's dicomfort went with her.<p>

* * *

><p>After two hours we still hadn't found him and went to the other side of the floor. We walked into the infirmary and saw Alfred lying on a bed asleep. Our eyes fell below and I heard Vlad gasp. Aaron was lying on his front and there was blood all over his back. Then Alfred woke up and looked around.<p>

"Hey Arthur, Vlad. Where am I? How did I get here? Aaron? What's going on?"

An announcement rang out "A body has been found. A class trial will be held in an hour."

"Lea vould have seen it. Lea vas vith him" Vlad said his voice shaking

As soon as he said this Mint, Emmaline and Brihanna hurried in.

"Aaron" Brihanna screamed and fell to the floor. Mint seemed very quiet.

"Emmaline vhy veren't vith Aaron?" Vlad asked

"I was. We found Alfred and were checking 'im. Apparently 'e was drugged" Mint edged next to her and touched her hand. "Zen Aaron shouted 'No!" and pushed me. When I looked up Aaron was dead and ze culprit had left."

"Where did he push you?" I asked

She walked over to the middle of the floor "'ere"

"Why did you leave?" I asked her

"To try and find someone"

* * *

><p>So who do you think did it? Leave your answer in the comments.<p> 


	6. new account

All stories are being transfered to JapaneseSnowPrincess. NOT DELETED!


End file.
